


Beacon Academy

by PotatoeWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoeWriter/pseuds/PotatoeWriter
Summary: Weiss runs away after her examination declared her an omega.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Beacon Academy

Weiss trembled as all the blood drained from her face. She stared at the paper in her hands and gripped onto it so strong that in the process she crumbled it and her knuckles turned stark white. She was so in shock that whatever the doctor was telling her wasn't even registering with her. She left the doctor's office in shock with her head facing the floor. Her arms were at her side with her left crushing the piece of paper. However even before she could even take a step forward a person blocked her way. She grunted in annoyance and she lifted her head to look at them. 

"Whitley." She said with a calm demeanor as she stood tall. "What did I do to deserve a visit from you?" She bit back the seething sarcasm in her words. She really wasn't been in the mood 

Whitley her brother had his hands behind his back as he smiled sweetly at Weiss. It was that creepy one which always meant that he was up to no good. 

"Whatever do you mean sister? Can't a brother visit their sister?" 

Weiss sighed. "Yes, that would be the case if we were normal siblings Whitley. However, we both know that we don't have those mutual feelings so skip the pleasantries and kindly inform me of your reason for this visit." 

As soon as those words left Weiss's mouth her brother's smile fell which was then replaced with a sneer. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Ah, you got me there sister. Then let's not drag this on too long. Father will be disappointed to hear that his second daughter proved to be a disgrace just like his first. Though I believe this result is even worse as Winter is a beta but you.... you are an omega. The lowest of the low. Just a breeding trophy." He narrowed his eyes at his sister as his smile grew wilder. 

Weiss tensed at the mention of her father and being an omega. The results had been barely announced but Whitley already had knowledge about her status. The grip on the paper became tighter as she grew paler and paler. Her brother became a blur as she felt a sudden wave of nausea built in her stomach. If Whitley knew then her father must have surely known already. 

Just as that thought left her mind she heard a set of footsteps behind her making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly turned around hoping it wasn't the person she thought of. However, luck wasn't on her side as the familiar of her father stood in front of her as menacingly as always. 

Weiss immediately lowered her head staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She could feel the sweat drip down her face as her father stopped right in front of her. 

"Haaah. I didn't want to believe it but here I have fathered another failure." Jaques sighed in disappointment. He adjusted his tie as he gave Weiss a demeaning look. 

"F-father!" Weiss managed to stammer out but was swiftly stopped by Jaques as he raised his hand. 

"Save your breath. Klein take this disgrace to her room and keep it there until further notice. I'm going to be in my office to find an alpha that would take an omega like that. Whitley with me." Jaques walked past Weiss with Whitley right behind him as he giggled at his sisters' miserable sight. 

Klein who had been standing right behind Jaques quietly approached Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't react to it as tears flowed from her eyes. 

"My little Snowflake...." He said sadly. 

"Tell me Klein. Am I useless? Just because I am an Omega have I become useless?" Weiss cried out as she clutched at her chest. 

Klein's eyes opened wider at his mistresses' distress and his eyes turned red. 

"Of course not! You aren't useless. You never have been. Being an Omega doesn't change anything. You are still the most hardworking person that I know." 

Weiss slapped Klein's hand away from her shoulder as she faced him with tears streaming down her face. 

"Then tell me! Tell me why he has abandoned me?! Why is he treating me like this after all I did for him. I studied harder than anyone! I sang for him whenever he wanted and for what? To be stored away and given to the nearest available bidder?! What am I? Klein, please tell me?" Weiss shouted at her Butler in despair which quickly changed into sad resignation. 

Her whole life had been for her father. For this family. However, her being an omega changed her whole life. What had she been living for? What was her use now? She didn't know anything anymore. Her life was in shambles. 

Klein's eye color changed back to brown as he looked at the small trembling form of his mistress. It pained him to see his usually proud mistress so shaken up. The butler reached into his vest pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. 

" I had wanted to show this to you at a better time but I believe time is of the essence right now so please take a look at this." 

Klein handed Weiss the piece of paper and she unfolded it. 

"Beacon Academy? What is this Klein?" Weiss asked him confused. 

" I wanted to present this to you even before the results of your examination came out. Sadly I never found a good time for it but right now there is no better time. I believe that you should transfer to this school in the Kingdom of Vale far away from here. Your fathers' influence doesn't reach that far and you would be safe from him there." 

Weiss looked at him in disbelief and more confusion.

"Klein, are you asking me to run away? Like Winter did?" 

"Yes, that is exactly what I am asking from you. Mistress Winter joined the Atlas military to separate herself from the family name. Normally I would have wanted you to follow into her footsteps but Master Jaques had been monitoring the applicants for the military. There was no way for me to enroll you there. Thus I have searched for another option to escape. This was the best option out there. If you agree I will help you escape tonight." 

"Tonight?" Weiss whispered. 

Everything was happening so fast. Her examination results, her father's disappointment and now Klein with his proposal to help her run away. She hadn't expected to be put into such a position. Could she be like Winter? 

She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up and met with gentle eyes staring at her. 

"My little snowflake. This may seem scary but I want you to be happy. I don't want to see you oppressed anymore by that man." Klein said gently as he squeezed her shoulders. "Please take the leap. Escape this place. There is no future for you to grasp onto here anymore." 

The grip on her shoulders became tighter and she could see the genuine concern in Klein's eyes. Seeing that she made up her mind. She put her hand on her butler's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. 

"Alright, Klein. I will go to Beacon Academy." 

\------------  
Just a little snippet for now! Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
